1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for a bottle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-closing cap for a bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for caps have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,927 to Ayotte teaches a dispensing device comprising a body portion having a flat closure surface and a spout opening therein, a handle associated with said body portion, a horizontally disposed cover plate for said spout opening, said cover plate being pivotally mounted on said flat closure surface and arcuately movable on said flat surface over the top of said spout opening, an actuating member slidably mounted with respect to said body portion and in engagement with said cover plat, spring means for urging said actuating member rearwardly to pivotally move said cover plate over the top of said spout opening to close said spout opening, said handle adapted to be grasped by the hand and the actuating member adapted to be pushed forwardly by the thumb to cause said cover plate to move in an arcuate direction to uncover the top of said spout opening.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,803 to Kessler teaches a self-reclosing cap, preferably of plastic which has a pouring aperture access to the contents of a bottle or other container with which the cap is used, and a sliding cover for the aperture which cover is normally closed by elastic cord and can be slid back by the user against the tension of the elastic cord to uncover the aperture.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,690 to Butler teaches a cover that is mounted in a leakproof manner over the open mouth of a drinking container. An opening is formed through the cover in the area of the circumference of the cover. A closure member is slidably mounted on the cover for movement over the opening whereby the container is rendered spill-proof and for movement to a position free from the opening whereby a user may pour and drink liquid in the container through the opening in the cup.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,081 to McCabe teaches an integral beverage can closure embodiment having a sealed position for sealing the contents of an opened beverage can and a dispensing position for dispensing the content is disclosed. A resilient cap with a skirt closely fits over the can rim. The cap defines a tongue that folds over a hinge and is inserted in a slot of the skirt. Both the tongue and the cap have dispensing apertures and vents. When the apertures and vents align, the beverage may be dispensed. The can is sealed when the apertures and vents are displaced. The tongue is caused to move between the sealed and dispensing positions by pressing down, with a finger or thumb of the hand holding the can, on a knurled portion of the tongue. In an embodiment, the tongue defines a lever configured to be spaced from the beverage can to facilitate gripping the can and lever together. Applying force to the lever moves the tongue between sealed and dispensing positions.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,612 to Fritzsche et al. teaches a closure for a container that comprises a slidable opening member slidable between a retracted position and an extended position. In the retracted position, substantially no opening force can readily be applied to the opening member. In the extended position, an opening force can be applied to the opening member to open the container. A spring or similar device is provided for automatically returning the opening member to the retracted position.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,425 to Markey teaches a container cap for safely dispensing material from a container, especially cleanser containers. The device includes a circular cap member having an apertured top wall and a cylindrical collar adapted to engage with the top of a container, a pivoting disk attached to the top wall for pivoting movement to selectively cover and uncover the aperture(s) in the top wall, and a finger actuated, spring biased tab connected to the disk to cause pivoting movement of the disk between the covered and uncovered positions. A cylindrical containment tube extends from the top wall inside the cap member which seals with the top of the container. The material within the container thus flows entirely through the containment tube to the aperture(s), before being dispensed from the cap.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for caps have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a self-closing cap for a bottle that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a self-closing cap for a bottle that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a self-closing cap for a bottle that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a self-closing cap for a bottle that includes a fixed portion that engages the neck of the bottle, a movable portion that is movably attached to the fixed portion, and apparatus that movably attaches the movable portion to the fixed portion. The apparatus includes a pair of resilient bands that engage in an aligned pair of throughbores in a pair of tabs of the fixed portion and in a pair of tabs in the movable portion so as to allow the movable portion to return to the closed position thereof when the movable portion is moved to the open position thereof and released.